The summer
by Rosepetal33
Summary: This is a season 2 finale AU fan fiction, because there definitely aren't enough of those. No Gina. Just read and you might like it.
1. Tomorrow?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own castle. :'(

This is a season 2 finale AU fan fiction, because there definitely aren't enough of those. No Gina.

But, this past year working with you… Beckett hesitated "I've had a really good time." She looked up nervously.

Castle smiled. "Yeah, me too."

Beckett grinned. "So, um, I'm just gonna say this… I would actually really like to accompany you to the Hamptons." Beckett blushed. "I, I mean, if that offer still stands…" She stuttered, starting to get embarrassed.

"That would be great!" Castle was grinning like a maniac.

"Castle I just wanted to say that I-" Beckett was trying to say how she felt, but Castle interrupted her.

"I know. Me too." He simply said. "But we have an audience." He said, gesturing to the door, where Laine, Ryan, Espo and even Montgomery had their faces pressed against the glass of the door.

Beckett laughed. "Pick me up at 8 tomorrow?"

Suddenly Castle had a brilliant idea. He grinned mischievously at Beckett. "Do the guys and Laine know that you and Demming broke up?"

"No, why?" She raised eyebrow.

"So why don't we tease them a bit?" He asked.

"What did you have in mind Castle?"

"Well…" He whispered, so that only she could hear. "You pretend to get mad at me, I walk out and you say you want all your vacation days. Montgomery won't question you, because he thinks you're still together with Demming and you're pissed off at me." Castle looked at her hopefully.

"And then what?" She whispered.

"Then I pick you up tomorrow." He smiled.

"Tomorrow." She repeated, holding his gaze. "Okay." She agreed.

Castle was surprised. He thought she was going to poke him, but she had just agreed. Katherine Beckett had agreed with him.

Suddenly Beckett looked at him with anger. "What the HELL CASTLE?" She slammed her hand against the door, causing the team to jump back.

"I DON'T SEE HOW THIS IS MY FAULT!" Castle shouted back.

"OH SO THIS IS _**MY**_ FAULT!?" Beckett crossed her arms.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, DO YOU!?" Castle said, annoyed.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET _**ANYTHING**_ YOU SAY?" Beckett waved her hand around.

"WELL NEVERMIND!" He said, turning to walk away from her.

Still pretending to be annoyed, she walked into the break room. Grabbing her coat, she turned to captain Montgomery. "Sir, I would like to take all of my holiday days, starting now." Her tone left no room for arguing.

"Well okay Detective, I'll see you in 43 Days." He said, slightly intimidated by Becketts rage.

She was surprised at the amount of days that had accumulated over the years, but now she was also happy. She could spend all summer in the Hamptons. Grabbing her bag she walked out, slamming the door.

"WOW, I wonder what THAT argument was about." Ryan said, seeing his colleagues nod in agreement.


	2. love u

The next day, as promised, Castle was at her door at 8 o'clock sharp.

Smiling, Beckett opened her door. "Hey, castle. Can you help me-"

Castle silenced her with a kiss. After several minutes, Beckett broke away to catch her breath. "Hi." Castle whispered, giving her another small kiss.

"Castle, I…" Beckett was speechless.

"I'm really looking forward to spend the summer with you Kate." Castle whispered.

Determined, He pulled her in for another kiss. This time, they got a little carried away and ended up in her bedroom.

Sometime later, Kate woke up, lying in her bed… and she wasn't wearing anything. She turned to look at the clock. It was 9:30. She closed her eyes. Had that really just happened? Suddenly she heard someone snoring next to her. It didn't disturb her at first, but after a few minutes, she was fed up. "CASTLE WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SNORING!"

"Huh, whaa?" He asked still half asleep, looking at her confused. "Kate! Hi." He mumbled sleepily.

She sighed. "Castle I'm going to shower. Will you please get dressed and get my stuff into your car?"

"Nooo! Wanna sleep!" He complained, pulling the covers over his head.

"Come ON, writer-boy! Move your ass!" She said, trying to pry the cover out of his death grip.

"I think I'm now qualified to be called writer-MAN, Thank you very much." He grumbled from under the cover.

That caused her to blush. "Well, I'm going to shower now and I expect ALL of my bags to be in your car by the time I'm done" She said in her best detective voice.

"Fine, but only because I love you." Castle said.

Beckett froze. "What did you just say?"

Castle sat up and looked at her, unsure. "I, um, well, that I love you?" He squeaked.

Beckett stared at him as those words sank in. "I love you too." She whispered so quietly that Castle almost didn't hear her.

He grinned and picking her up, he walked into her bathroom, depositing her in front of the shower. "You're so cute." He said, almost running away from her, so that she couldn't pinch his ear.

Shaking her head, she stepped into the shower, trying to get accustomed to the fact that Richard Castle was indeed her boyfriend.

Half an hour later, they were in his car, arguing about what music they should listen to.

"Castle, I'm not going to listen to the star wars soundtrack!"

"But why? It's perfectly good music!" Castle argued.

Kate sighed. It was like she was arguing with a 4-year old.

"Fine!" Castle said, finally giving in. "we'll just listen to this instead." He put the Nickelback CD on.

Smiling, Kate turned to look out the window, and after a while she dozed off.


End file.
